


Воспитан волками и другими тварями

by nyavka



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Wendigo Hannibal, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: На полянку выходит нечто, выглядящее так, словно оно пришло прямиком из кошмарного сна. У этого существа более-менее человеческие очертания, чёрная кожа — настолько чёрная, что она отливает радужной синевой поверх резко выступающих рёбер — и великолепно сформированные ветвистые рога, напоминающие оленьи.Существо ступает тяжело, словно вьючное животное, медленно и неотвратимо — и оно смотрит прямо на Уилла.Затем оно моргает.





	Воспитан волками и другими тварями

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [raised by wolves, and other beasts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384870) by [kafkian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkian/pseuds/kafkian). 



Вообще-то Уилл не собирался убегать.  
  
Ну или, по крайней мере, он не затевает это так, как позже решил его отец — словно Уилл спланировал всё загодя, чтобы сделать ему больно.  
  
Он вообще об этом не думает. Просто в один прекрасный день он приходит в школу и понимает — сделав всего один шаг в класс и заметив, как миссис Дэвис слегка морщится, наклонившись, чтобы вытереть доску — что вчера супруг снова её бил.  
  
Разрозненные картинки падают к Уиллу в голову, словно капли масла в воду: смятые банки из-под пива, расстёгиваемый ремень, вспышка боли от разорванной кожи, и синяки, уже меняющие свой цвет с баклажаново-фиолетового на нездоровый жёлто-зелёный.  
  
Уилл тут же делает шаг назад, как будто его тело ему даже не принадлежит, и выходит из класса, скрипнув по линолеуму резиновыми подошвами своих ботинок. Развернувшись, он бредёт обратно по коридору, а затем и к выходу из школы, снова и снова нервно сглатывая в попытках избавиться от кислого привкуса страха у себя во рту. Он проходит мимо автобуса и людей на улице, наклонив голову, чтобы никто его не узнал, и ловко проскальзывая сквозь прорехи в человеческой толпе. Он идёт и идёт, до тех пор, пока наконец не перестаёт слышать хлёсткие звуки, с которыми ремень ударяет по коже.  
  
Он протискивается в узкую, как раз подходящую по размеру для ребёнка, дыру в установленном вокруг леса заграждении из проволочной сетки, и идёт вглубь леса по протоптанной дорожке, окутанной ноябрьским туманом. У него под ногами трещат случайные ветки.  
  
Туман просачивается к нему в голову, мягко обволакивая мысли и превращая их в ничто. Когда Уилл наконец поднимает взгляд, то обнаруживает, что вышел на берег лесного ручья, берущего начало у торгового поста — и что уже начало смеркаться.  
  
Он поправляет слегка растянувшиеся лямки своего рюкзака и идёт дальше. Он понятия не имеет, куда направляется. Они с отцом прожили здесь всего несколько недель: достаточно долго для того, чтобы успеть заблудиться, но не более того.  
  
Уилл выходит на полянку, усыпанную мягкими золотистыми горками дубовых листьев, дыша так глубоко, что холодный воздух заставляет его закашляться. Он с удовольствием делает ещё несколько долгих затяжных вдохов. Здешний воздух гораздо чище, чем в последних нескольких местах, где они жили: он хрустящий и свежий, словно первый укус яблока — и царившая в глубине леса тишина кажется почти доброй.  
  
По крайней мере, так Уиллу продолжает казаться до тех пор, пока его желудок не издаёт голодное урчание, ужасно громко нарушая лесную безмятежность. Уилл заливается смущённым румянцем, хотя вокруг нет никого, кто мог бы его услышать. У него в рюкзаке есть сэндвич с арахисовым маслом, взятый на ланч, но Уилл понимает, что лучше растянуть его на подольше: неизвестно, сколько ещё он здесь пробудет. Он подозревает, что немало.  
  
Впереди, в нескольких сотнях ярдов от него, раздаётся негромкий шелест. Уилл замирает.  
  
На полянку выходит нечто, выглядящее так, словно оно пришло прямиком из кошмарного сна. У этого существа более-менее человеческие очертания, чёрная кожа — настолько чёрная, что она отливает радужной синевой поверх резко выступающих рёбер, и великолепно сформированные ветвистые рога, напоминающие оленьи.  
  
Существо ступает тяжело, словно вьючное животное, медленно и неотвратимо — и оно смотрит прямо на Уилла.  
  
Затем оно моргает.  
  
Это тот самый момент, когда Уиллу нужно убегать. Он это чувствует. Понимание накрывает его резко и недвусмысленно, оно громко кричит ему: беги.  
  
Но его ноги не двигаются с места, а ступни не шевелятся; его рот открывается и из него даже вылетают какие-то слова, но без малейшей связи с мозгом.  
  
— Не думаю, что я уже должен начать галлюцинировать, — произносит он вслух. — Я же не страдаю от обезвоживания или чего-то в том же духе. Я пил воду меньше часа назад.  
  
Существо с любопытством наклоняет голову.  
  
— Возможно, ты принял в пищу какие-то ядовитые ягоды или грибы, — говорит оно. У него низкий и ровный голос со следами странного резковатого акцента, которого Уиллу не доводилось слышать прежде. Ему вдруг хочется услышать, как это существо произнесёт слова, в которых много согласных, мягко перекатывая «р».  
  
— Я ничего здесь не ел.  
  
— Возможно, твоя память тебя обманывает. Возможно, ты бродишь тут уже гораздо дольше, чем тебе кажется.  
  
— Не думаю, — отзывается Уилл. Его ноги слегка подрагивают, у него в крови вспыхивают лёгкие спазмы из-за того, что он так неподвижно стоит после столь продолжительной ходьбы. Существо примерно одного с ним роста, если не считать рогов. Интересно, они считаются? Или это как с обувью, которую нужно снимать перед тем, как измерят твой рост? Непохоже, чтобы эти рога можно было снять. — С моей памятью всё в порядке. Всё это происходит по-настоящему.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ты на самом деле здесь.  
  
— Да.  
  
Несколько долгих мгновений они смотрят друг на друга.  
  
— Ты не боишься, — делится своим наблюдением существо.  
  
— Я бы так не сказал, — отвечает Уилл. Его сердце колотится громко и настойчиво, отдаваясь в ушах оглушительным стуком, впервые за многие недели безапелляционно заявляя о своём существовании.  
  
— Ты не убежал. Ты часто встречаешь чудовищ?  
  
Уилл сглатывает, и в тишине этот звук раздаётся так громко и неуверенно, что он машинально морщится. Он сжимает в кулаки свои ладони внутри потрёпанных и изношенных варежек. Он не хочет казаться испуганным. Он не хочет быть испуганным.  
  
— Ты — чудовище?  
  
— Полагаю, что так меня назвало бы большинство людей. Мне уже доводилось слышать это слово, и позже было нетрудно догадаться, что оно означало.  
  
— Насколько позже?  
  
— Слишком поздно для тех, кто так меня называл.  
  
Уилл, сжав челюсть, кивает. Он не чувствует у себя в голове ничьего присутствия, словно это существо держит свои мысли так надёжно запертыми, что Уилл не может пробраться сквозь воздвигнутую им преграду. Или, возможно, оно не обладает таким же разумом, как у людей. Возможно, Уиллу нечего бояться и не из-за чего беспокоиться. Возможно.  
  
От этих мыслей у Уилла зарождаются проблески надежды. Он давит их в зародыше.  
  
Он открывает рот, чтобы заговорить снова — и за какие-то доли секунды существо вдруг оказывается всего в нескольких метрах от него, кружа перед Уиллом, словно дикое животное. С такого близкого расстояния он может пересчитать все худые рёбра существа, даже не двигаясь с места.  
  
Уилл делает глубокий осторожный вдох, но существо нарушает тишину первым.  
  
— Как ты здесь очутился?  
  
— Я заблудился.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Что значит «нет»? Это не было вопросом.  
  
— Ты не заблудился. Я знаю, как выглядят заблудившиеся люди.  
  
У Уилла дёргаются губы. Свист ремня, багровые полосы, лиловые синяки, выцветающие в зелень. Громкие звуки, громкие запахи, громкая боль, забивающаяся в поры, закупоривая и оглушая. Иногда он лежит в ванной до тех пор, пока вода совсем не остынет, а его пальцы не сморщатся — пытаясь вымыть всё это из себя.  
  
— И как же, по-твоему, выгляжу я?  
  
— Грустным.  
  
Уилл моргает, и за то время, пока он успевает сомкнуть веки, существо исчезает. Он остаётся смотреть в пустоту, и кончики его пальцев мелко подрагивают на молнии кармана куртки.  
  
— Ладно, — кричит он куда-то в сторону деревьев. Его желудок резко сжимается, а голос, подпитываемый всплеском адреналина, звучит слишком громко. Вспугнутые его окриком, в воздух взмывают несколько птиц, и на фоне тёмного неба их белые крылья мелькают, как книжные страницы. Уилл делает дрожащий выдох и нервно смеётся. — Рад был с тобой познакомиться.  
  
  
* * *  
Позже существо показывается снова — после того, как Уилл успевает съесть четверть своего сэндвича и сделать несколько осторожных глотков из бутылки с водой. Существо возникает в нескольких сотнях ярдов впереди, то ускользая, то вновь появляясь на периферии зрения Уилла. Он вспоминает первый день в своей второй новой школе, когда он топтался на границе каждой маленькой группки других детей, заглядывая внутрь, но оставаясь снаружи. Через некоторое время ему перестало казаться, что обзавестись друзьями — это так уж важно. Всё равно через несколько недель папа снова увезёт их в какое-то новое место. Сейчас Уилл просто читает много книг.  
  
Он открывает, но затем снова закрывает рот, и делает так несколько раз, прежде чем наконец заговорить.  
  
— Если хочешь, можешь пойти вместе со мной.  
  
Ответа нет, как нет и новых движений. Закатив глаза, Уилл продолжает шагать вперёд.  
  
Он не отследил конкретный момент, но когда он через какое-то время поднимает взгляд с тропы под ногами, чтобы осмотреться, существо уже здесь, идёт рядом с ним и выглядит чёрным сгустком даже в вечерних сумерках. Его босые ступни мягко шелестят по упавшим листьям.  
  
— Куда ты идёшь? — спрашивает оно.  
  
Уилл смотрит на небо. Там так много звёзд, больших и ярких, словно булавки в огромном синем одеяле, и из-под образовавшихся дырочек проглядывает пушистая набивка.  
  
— В какое-то другое место, — решает он.  
  
Существо кивает.  
  
— Люди тоже способны ощущать энтропию, хотя и не в той же степени, что мой род — учитывая нашу более длинную продолжительность жизни.  
  
Уилл не знает, что значит «энтропия», но ему не хочется слушать объяснения, которые, скорее всего, последуют, если он об этом спросит. Существо говорит так, словно он читает из учебника и, возможно, ожидает высшего балла за продемонстрированные знания.  
  
«Он?» Уилл бросает быстрый взгляд вниз, чтобы проверить свою догадку, но увиденное ничего не проясняет. Покраснев, он отворачивается. Возможно, с этим у них тоже не так, как у людей.  
  
— Ты тоже ребёнок? — интересуется Уилл. — Ты мальчик? Ты довольно мелкий, как и я.  
  
Существо издаёт неожиданно приятное протяжное хмыканье.  
  
— Я мужского пола и нахожусь на ранних стадиях своего жизненного цикла, да. Но я считаюсь вполне среднего роста для своего возраста.  
  
Уилл кивает, и уголок его рта чуточку дёргается. Ему становится интересно, насколько длинным может быть этот жизненный цикл. Теперь, когда они идут так близко, что могли бы друг друга коснуться, нос Уилла улавливает в запахе существа что-то глубокое и тёмное, что-то, твёрдо говорящее «хищник»; как будто дорога к его сердцу очень и очень старая, выкрашенная красным и густо покрытая кровью и смятыми листьями.  
  
— Меня зовут Уилл, — через несколько минут сообщает он. — А тебя?  
  
Возможно, в той или иной форме он уже знает имя существа — он ведь прочёл столько сказок. Больше всего ему нравятся те, что про животных.  
  
— Зачем тебе это знать?  
  
— Просто хочется. Я же тебе сказал, как меня зовут.  
  
— Я не спрашивал твоё имя, и я не скажу тебе моё. Оно тебе не принадлежит.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит Уилл. Он когда-то читал историю о духах, которых можно было контролировать, зная их настоящие имена. Возможно, ему не стоило так беспечно называть своё.  
  
Он решает сменить тактику.  
  
— У тебя есть семья? — спрашивает он, хотя это и кажется ему плохой идеей. Но этот вопрос просто не даёт Уиллу покоя, топчась на задворках его сознания и вскидывая там флажки. Он знает, почему он — ребёнок, который бродит в чаще леса в полном одиночестве. — Кто-то, с кем ты ходишь вместе?  
  
— А у тебя? — тут же парирует существо слегка рычащим голосом.  
  
— Я первый спросил, — настаивает Уилл.  
  
Пальцы существа слегка подрагивают и оно молчит, глядя по сторонам, как будто вовсе и не слышало слов Уилла.  
  
— Ну ладно, ладно. У меня только папа, — неохотно бурчит Уилл. К этому времени его папа, наверное, уже знает, что Уилл пропал. Если он уже успел вернуться с работы. Или если ему позвонили из школы. Как бы там ни было, папа уже знает, вопрос только в том, знает ли он об этом в течение минут или часов.  
  
— Без матери?  
  
— Без мамы, — подтверждает Уилл, снова сосредотачивая взгляд на тропинке перед ними. И ёжится. Дело идёт к ночи и вокруг уже холодно. Рюкзак начинает казаться Уиллу неоправданно тяжёлым, хотя в нём лишь несколько книг, ручка, да ланч. — Братьев и сестёр тоже нет.  
  
— Нет сестёр, — эхом отзывается существо, и от его слов веет чем-то тёмным и пустым. Уилл долго ничего не говорит, впервые за всё время с момента их встречи ощущая сильную тревогу.  
  
— Ты собираешься меня съесть? — наконец спрашивает он, больше не в состоянии выдерживать гнет этой тишины. Его голос звучит гораздо тише и тоньше, чем ему хотелось бы, но он ничего не может с этим поделать. Лучше уж просто задать этот вопрос сейчас. Может, он даже получит честный ответ.  
  
— Да, — отвечает существо, поворачивая свою массивную голову, чтобы взглянуть на Уилла. Когда тот лишь кивает и продолжает идти вперёд, существо в явном волнении поводит рогами из стороны в сторону.  
  
— Почему ты не убегаешь?  
  
— А какой в этом смысл? — рассудительно спрашивает Уилл. — Уверен, что ты бегаешь быстрее меня, а кроме того, я даже не знаю, где мы сейчас находимся.  
  
— Мы далеко от человеческого поселения, из которого ты пришёл. Тебя здесь никто не услышит.  
  
— Угу, я уже и сам это сообразил, спасибо. Я всё равно не собираюсь туда возвращаться.  
  
— А как же твой папа? — современное «папа», произнесённое этим низким древним голосом кажется каким-то неправильным.  
  
Уилл делает глубокий выдох и смотрит, как медленно растворяется вырвавшееся у него изо рта облачко пара. Небо уже почти совсем чёрное, но луны нигде не видно.  
  
— Он тоже чудовище? Ты поэтому меня не боишься?  
  
— Нет, — слишком громко вырывается у Уилла. — Он не чудовище, просто… тьфу ты, я не хочу об этом говорить.  
  
— А о чём ты хочешь поговорить?  
  
— Ни о чём! — выкрикивает Уилл, и существо рядом с ним застывает. Уилл закрывает глаза и крепко сжимает ладони внутри своих варежек, прижимая их к глазам до тех пор, пока всё, что он может видеть — это белые точки.  
  
— Извини, — говорит он, не открывая глаз. — Я не хотел…  
  
Но когда он убирает ладони, он снова один.  
  
  
* * *  
Когда существо приходит снова, Уилл сидит на поваленном дереве, грустно смотрит на собственные ступни и дрожит от холода.  
  
Широко распахнув глаза, Уилл смотрит, как существо появляется, просто соткавшись из мерцающего воздуха, напоминающего воздушные потоки над раскалённым асфальтом в летний день. Вокруг уже так мало света, что создаётся впечатление, будто это кусочки самой тьмы стягиваются вместе, встряхиваются и подходят к Уиллу, садясь рядом. Он не может отвести от них глаз. Веки существа, когда оно моргает, выглядят мягкими и нежными, такими же тонкими, как и у человека.  
  
— Извини, — тихо говорит Уилл. — Я не должен был на тебя кричать. Это было ужасно невежливо с моей стороны.  
  
Существо смотрит на него. Затем оно издаёт недовольный звук, напоминающий лошадиное фырканье.  
  
— Мне нужно было поохотиться, — говорит оно. И опускает руку на древесный ствол между ними, всего в волоске от левой варежки Уилла. Его ладонь намного крупнее, чем у Уилла, она больше чуть ли не вдвое. Уилл смотрит вниз на их соседствующие ладони на пёстрой коре. Он улавливает в воздухе слабый, но вполне различимый запах крови. И сглатывает.  
  
— Я всё равно тебя съем, — заверяет его существо.  
  
— Умгу, обязательно, — отвечает Уилл. — Ну, у нас ещё есть для этого время.  
  
Он снова ёжится, холод стегает его, почти как настоящие удары. Уилл смотрит на свои напрочь промокшие ботинки. Его ступни онемели от холода, точно так же, как и его лицо. Когда он пытается сжать пальцы, те болят. Здесь так холодно и так тихо — его словно засунули в банку с веточками, листиками и тому подобными штуками. Как будто он — жук-палочник. Вот только кому придёт в голову назвать жука-палочника Уиллом?  
  
Уилл даже не осознаёт, что глупо улыбается своим мыслям, пока существо не издаёт вопросительный звук.  
  
— Тебе холодно, — отмечает оно, глядя, как бьющая Уилла дрожь становится сильнее.  
  
— Ага, — моргая, соглашается Уилл. Наверное, вскоре ему стоит выпить ещё воды и, может, съесть ещё немного своего сэндвича. Но он уже перестал чувствовать позывы голода — такое впечатление, словно его организм, не получив требуемого вовремя, теперь возмущённо сдался. — Думаю, мне стоит поискать какое-то место посуше.  
  
Существо встаёт и протягивает ему ладонь, а затем нетерпеливо фыркает, когда Уилл просто смотрит на неё отсутствующим взглядом.  
  
— Я знаю как раз такое место, — говорит оно. — Пойдём, я тебе покажу.  
  
Уилл берёт его за руку. Та оказывается неожиданно тёплой, Уилл чувствует это даже сквозь свою прохудившуюся варежку. Может, кожа существа на ощупь как у той змеи, которую Уиллу однажды разрешили подержать в руках, когда он был в зоопарке на день своего рождения? Сухая, но тёплая, и совсем не скользкая и не чешуйчатая.  
  
Существо крепко сжимает его ладонь в своей и не отпускает, даже когда они начинают идти.  
  
  
* * *  
Уилл старается избегать этой темы, но в итоге просто не может сдержаться.  
  
— Знаешь, ты прикладываешь совершенно неоправданную кучу усилий для того, чтобы мне помочь — учитывая, что в итоге ты собираешься меня съесть, — заявляет он, проводя ладонью по куче листьев, которые послужат ему постелью. Он снял варежки ещё некоторое время назад.  
  
Существо наблюдает за ним со своей ветки прямо над небольшой не то ямкой, не то норой, в которой устроился Уилл. Оно беззаботно болтает ногами. Если бы оно не выглядело, как иллюстрация из книги братьев Гримм, то вполне могло бы сойти за обычного ребёнка. С оленьими рогами.  
  
— Ты подаришь мне ценный дар, — отвечает оно. — С моей стороны было бы жестоким обходиться с тобой плохо до того, как это произойдёт.  
  
— Не ахти какой дар, — фыркает Уилл. — Я, наверное, самый мелкий ребенок в нашем классе.  
  
— Это неважно. Дети слаще, какого бы размера они ни были.  
  
— Правда? Как конфеты?  
  
— Что такое «конфеты»?  
  
— Ну-у, это вроде… Э-э… Что-то вроде маленьких пилюль из сахара. Со вкусом фруктов и тому подобной всячины.  
  
Существо морщит нос. Уилл улыбается и поглубже зарывает ладони в свои листья. Закрыв глаза, он ложится на спину и погружается в полудрёму: он не спит, но толком уже и не бодрствует. И через какое-то время слышит свой собственный голос:  
  
— Я хотел уйти, потому что всё это было слишком громким.  
  
Он открывает глаза. Существо, наклонив голову к плечу, смотрит прямо на него, но ничего не говорит. Уилл сглатывает.  
  
— Обычно я могу определить, о чём люди думают, — сообщает он. — Я это не контролирую. Я просто смотрю на людей, и все их мысли начинают без спроса появляться у меня в голове, и мне приходится напрягаться, чтобы их оттуда вытолкнуть — иначе всё перемешается и я больше не смогу различить, где я, а где они.  
  
Существо молча ждёт продолжения, по-прежнему глядя на Уилла.  
  
— Но с тобой не так, — тихо продолжает Уилл. — С тобой такое ощущение, будто кто-то взял огромную губку и стёр все твои мысли. Я совсем ничего не вижу. Это… это приятно. Мне это нравится.  
  
Существо моргает, а затем вдруг улыбается: его белые зубы ярко вспыхивают в темноте. Оно выглядит неуверенным, словно не привыкло к этому жесту.  
  
Уилл улыбается в ответ.  
  
  
* * *  
— Ты знаешь какие-нибудь сказки? — спрашивает Уилл. Вокруг них тихо шелестят деревья и ухают совы, а в подлеске шуршат мыши. Уилл уже едва ли может различить силуэт существа. Он покрепче запахивает свою куртку. — В смысле, о твоём народе?  
  
Существо выглядит задумчивым.  
  
— Мой народ не слишком увлекается сказками. Мы — неразговорчивая раса.  
  
— Но не ты.  
  
— Я — исключение.  
  
«Во многом», — думает Уилл.  
  
— А у нас много сказок, — услужливо сообщает он. — У людей, в смысле. Иногда мне кажется, что мы только то и делаем, что рассказываем друг другу сказки — даже когда утверждаем, будто говорим правду.  
  
— Ты тоже рассказываешь другим людям сказки?  
  
— Я пытаюсь этого не делать, — неловко отвечает Уилл. — Я не хочу врать. Я не хочу, но все остальные врут. Не думаю, что без этого можно жить среди людей.  
  
Существо на какое-то время замолкает, явно обдумывая его слова.  
  
— Кому тебе приходится лгать?  
  
— Папе. И учителям. Люди не хотят признаваться в своих мыслях, поэтому они лгут, но я знаю, что они лгут, и всё становится лишь ещё хуже и запутаннее, и… — он делает глубокий вдох. — Я всё это ненавижу, — наконец бормочет он, и закрывает глаза.  
  
— Тебе не нужно лгать мне, — говорит существо. Когда Уилл открывает глаза, оно уже успело спрыгнуть со своего насеста в ветвях и теперь подошло ближе, немного неуверенно нависая над Уиллом. В темноте белки его глаз сияют, словно звёзды.  
  
Уилл смотрит на него, а затем критически изучает свою ямку-нору.  
  
— Если хочешь, можешь тоже тут сесть, — предлагает он. — Мне придётся немного потесниться, но я не против.  
  
— Так тебе будет теплее, — замечает существо, окидывая его лицо быстрым взглядом.  
  
Уилл кивает.  
  
— Я всё равно тебя съем, — напоминает ему существо, сгибая свои худые чёрные конечности рядом с Уиллом и устраиваясь так, чтобы не задевать рогами толстые корни деревьев, которые образуют их убежище. Затем оно поворачивает голову, чтобы оказаться к Уиллу лицом, и он чувствует у себя на лбу его мягкое дыхание. Уилл ёрзает и придвигается ближе до тех пор, пока тепло от тела существа не начинает просачиваться сквозь все слои его одежды, словно жар от переносного обогревателя. У Уилла тяжелеют веки, но, по крайней мере, теперь он снова начинает чувствовать свои руки и ноги.  
  
— М-м? А какие части меня ты съешь первыми? — интересуется он.  
  
— Твои пальцы, — с уверенностью заявляет существо.  
  
Уилл вытягивает перед собой свою ладошку, маленькую и бледную. Если прищуриться, она немного напоминает морскую звезду.  
  
— Эти? — уточняет он. — Они не слишком-то аппетитно выглядят.  
  
Существо вздыхает, всколыхнув своим дыханием его волнистые волосы. Уилл смотрит на него, и вдруг вспоминает, как оно выглядело в самые первые мгновения их встречи всего несколькими часами ранее, когда с любопытством его разглядывало, моргая, под лучами тусклого полуденного солнца. Сейчас они сидят, так тесно прижавшись друг к другу, что Уилл больше даже не чувствует холодных порывов ветра.  
  
— Тебе придётся поверить мне на слово, — говорит существо. — И тебе стоит съесть ещё этой твоей еды из хлеба перед тем, как ты ляжешь спать.  
  
— Сэндвича, — сонно уточняет Уилл.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Попозже.  
  
Существо снова вздыхает, но не настаивает.  
  
— Люди тебя ищут, — сообщает оно после нескольких минут молчания. Его пальцы дёргают выбившуюся нитку у Уилла на куртке. — Я видел их немного раньше, когда охотился.  
  
— Не дай им меня найти, — бормочет Уилл, и пальцы существа замирают. В ночной тишине раздаётся его неровное дыхание.  
  
Уилл проваливается в тёплую волну сна и больше не пытается всплыть на поверхность.  
  
  
* * *  
Он сонно моргает, когда несколько часов спустя чья-то нетерпеливая рука пытается его растолкать под бормотание на незнакомом языке, которого он никогда раньше не слышал.  
  
— Глупый, — доносится до него. О, ну, по крайней мере, этот язык знает.  
  
— Я не мог услышать стук твоего сердца, — говорит существо, и Уилл наконец распахивает глаза полностью, чтобы обнаружить его всего в дюйме от своего лица (белки его глаз почти ослепляют). Ладонь существа нервно комкает его куртку. — Ты слишком холодный. Съешь свой хлебный сэндвич.  
  
— Фу-у, — кривится Уилл.  
  
— Ешь, — настаивает существо, и продолжает дёргать его до тех пор, пока он не садится и не начинает послушно жевать свой слежавшийся, наполовину замёрзший сэндвич с арахисовым маслом, который едва ли может есть. У Уилла такое ощущение, что его желудок смёрзся в ледяной ком, а горло превратилось в наждачную бумагу. Он то проваливается в сон, то снова выныривает в реальность. Все краски вокруг становятся бледными и размытыми, но каждый раз, когда он приходит в себе, существо пристально за ним наблюдает, взволнованное и нетерпеливое. Теперь его костлявые конечности кажутся ещё теплее: оно обернуло их вокруг Уилла, словно пытаясь таким образом не дать ему замёрзнуть ещё сильнее.  
  
Уилл доедает свой сэндвич.  
  
— Ты слишком холодный, — снова повторяет существо, и издаёт встревоженный горловой звук. Уиллу становится любопытно, отдаёт ли оно себе в этом отчёт. — Если я принесу мясо, ты будешь его есть?  
  
— Нет, — твёрдо отвечает Уилл. Уж в этом-то он уверен. — И, если ты уйдёшь, мне станет ещё холоднее.  
  
Существо горестно сопит.  
  
— Да всё в порядке, — говорит Уилл. Существо избегает встречаться с ним взглядом, его руки порхают по пуговицам и застёжкам-молниям на куртке Уилла, отчего те тихонько звенят, пока оно пытается обнять Уилла ещё крепче. — Эй, посмотри на меня... Эй… Всё в порядке, правда.  
  
Он неуклюже хватает одну из ладоней существа, подносит к губам и, даже не задумываясь, целует, оставляя на мягкой тёплой коже мокрый след. Существо вскидывает голову, часто-часто моргая, и какое-то время они оба молча смотрят друг на друга.  
  
— Почему ты не побежал? — тихо, с надрывом, спрашивает оно. — Так было бы гораздо проще.  
  
— Но и скучнее, — отвечает Уилл, слабо улыбаясь. Затем он заходится в приступе затяжного надрывного кашля. Ломота у него в теле начинает потихоньку отступать. Он больше не чувствует холода. Наверное, этот факт должен был бы обеспокоить его гораздо сильнее. — А кроме того, ты выглядел так, словно тебе не помешала бы компания.  
  
— Я всё равно тебя съем, — почти шепчет существо, но осторожно сгибает пальцы, чтобы не поцарапать ему рот своими когтями.  
  
— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает Уилл, снова сонно закрывая глаза. — Ты же мне так никогда и не сказал. Пожалуйста, а?  
  
Существо ёрзает, старательно дёргая вниз рукава куртки Уилла, хотя те и так уже закрывают всё, что можно. Ещё через мгновение оно осторожно кладёт ладонь Уиллу на грудь и прижимает к себе. И больше уже не отпускает.  
  
— Ганнибал, — доносится до Уилла его глухой и напряжённый голос. — Меня зовут Ганнибал.  
  
  
* * *  
— Уилл, — слышит он откуда-то очень издалека. — Уилл.  
  
— Пора в школу, — бормочет он.  
  
— Просыпайся. Сюда идут люди, — говорит существо, всматриваясь куда-то вглубь деревьев снаружи их укрытия. Ганнибал. Ганнибал говорит. — Я их слышу. Они уже близко. Скоро они тебя найдут.  
  
Ганнибал нюхает воздух, и замирает.  
  
— У них есть человеческие еда и питьё. Это хорошо.  
  
Какое-то долгое мгновение он смотрит на Уилла, затем кивает и начинает выбираться из их норы. Собрав остатки своих немногочисленных сил, Уилл хватает его за запястье.  
  
— А как же… ты же собирался меня съесть, — жалобно говорит он. Он знает, что не имеет права просить, он это знает, но что, если он всё-таки попросит?..  
  
Ганнибал издаёт тихий клокочущий звук.  
  
— Уилл. Мне нужно уходить. Если они меня увидят, произойдут плохие вещи.  
  
— Плохие для них или для тебя?  
  
— Для всех, — вроде бы спокойно отвечает Ганнибал, но его голос звучит натянуто. Уилл поневоле удивляется той лёгкости, с которой он теперь различает подобные нюансы. Прошло ведь меньше дня. Это очень мало времени для того, чтобы кого-то узнать.  
  
Он пытается сдержаться, но в итоге не может.  
  
— Не уходи, — вырывается у него, когда Ганнибал снова пытается двинуться к выходу. Он ещё крепче сжимает пальцы у Ганнибала на запястье. — Не уходи.  
  
— Я должен, — Ганнибал колеблется, и бросает на него быстрый взгляд. — Но я вернусь за тобой. Ты — единственный человек, которого я… ты — мой человек. Я тебя найду. Я вернусь.  
  
— Я никому не скажу, — обещает Уилл, неуклюже гладя большим пальцем его жутковатое костлявое запястье.  
  
— Я знаю, — успокаивающе говорит Ганнибал, и по одному отцепляет его пальцы со своего запястья, после чего растворяется в воздухе в тот самый момент, когда до Уилла начинают доноситься голоса людей вдалеке.  
  
  
* * *  
Уилл открывает дверь в кабинет Джека, привычно глядя в пол, но, когда он мельком поднимает глаза на психиатра, о котором Джек ему все уши прожужжал, то прикипает к нему взглядом намертво.  
  
Это он. Прошло почти тридцать чёртовых лет и у него другое лицо, но Уиллу не нужно видеть мерцающие рога у него над головой, чтобы в этом убедиться. Он уверен. Он сразу узнаёт этот свинцовый холод у себя в желудке: беги.  
  
— Уилл, — говорит Ганнибал. У него очень обаятельная улыбка. Наверное, он над ней практиковался. Он что, всё это время следил за Уиллом? Все эти годы? Боже правый!  
  
Он же сказал, что вернётся.  
  
Уилл бросает быстрый взгляд на Джека, наблюдающего за ними и пытающегося понять: то, что у них обоих такой вид, словно их огрели по голове мешком — это хороший или плохой знак? Это какой-то странный мужской ритуал демонстрирования своего статуса, или они откуда-то друг друга знают, или это что-то более сложное, что-то такое, о чём у него даже нет времени беспокоиться?  
  
Уилл откашливается.  
  
— Доктор Лектер, — здоровается он, снова переводя взгляд на всё ещё улыбающегося Ганнибала.  
  
  
* * *  
Когда они с Ганнибалом выходят у Джека из кабинета полчаса спустя, Уилл не может вспомнить ни единого слова из их недавнего разговора. В безмолвной гармонии они идут к парковке. Тело Уилла вибрирует от напряжения, от желания вытянуть руку и коснуться Ганнибала, проверить, по-прежнему ли его кожа такая же мягкая и тёплая, как и тогда, когда он был гораздо более очевидным хищником, не носившим великолепно подогнанный человеческий костюм.  
  
Уилл останавливается возле своей машины и поворачивается к Ганнибалу, который до сих пор примерно одного с ним роста. Он продолжает с любопытством рассматривать Ганнибала, поражаясь его преображению снова и снова. Интересно, они растут так же, как и люди? Ганнибал может этим управлять? Когда он научился принимать человеческий облик? Он это сделал из-за Уилла? Где, чёрт побери, он был все эти годы?! Он всё это время был один, так же, как и Уилл?..  
  
— Это сумасшествие, — не выдержав, заявляет Уилл, слишком крепко вцепившись в дверную ручку своей машины, но не в силах её отпустить. — Это просто какое-то чёртово… поверить в это не могу.  
  
— Кажется, у тебя запоздалая шоковая реакция, Уилл. Давай-ка ты лучше присядешь.  
  
— Я ждал, — говорит Уилл. Ганнибал прекращает пытаться открыть его машину, добравшись до дверцы мимо его пальцев, и просто смотрит на Уилла. — Я тебя ждал.  
  
— Я… — впервые за всё время Ганнибал выглядит немного неуверенно. Если у Уилла ещё оставались какие-то сомнения, сейчас они напрочь испарились. Он помнит этот взгляд: он уже видел его, когда потянулся тогда к Ганнибалу, сам, по собственной воле. Он помнит мягкую нежную кожу у него на запястье. И то, как ускорился его пульс, словно пытаясь угнаться за пульсом Уилла.  
  
— Я думал, что ты мне приснился, — сообщает Уилл. Каждое его воспоминание о Ганнибале казалось таким живым, таким реальным, даже после того, как ему удалось убедить себя, что он всё это выдумал, бредя от голода, холода и изнеможения.  
  
Ладонь Ганнибала ложится на дверную ручку поверх его собственной, и Уилл видит, как она на мгновение — явно нарочно — становится матово-чёрной, а затем снова приобретает человеческий вид. Уилл наконец отпускает дверцу, и разворачивает руку так, чтобы вложить её в эту крепкую и уютную ладонь. И поднимает взгляд на Ганнибала, который наблюдает за ним своими тёмными бездонными глазами, такими же голодными, какими Уилл их и запомнил.  
  
— Значит, и ты мне приснился, — отвечает Ганнибал.  
  
~Fin~


End file.
